


Science Class

by jubjub



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All the other ships are just on the side, Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kissing, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Catra (She-Ra), Rough Kissing, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubjub/pseuds/jubjub
Summary: Catra and Adora havent seen eachother since before they presented, what kind of reaction would Adora have when Catra - who's now an Omega, goes into heat.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 415





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing was calming about the strong scent of ash, but Catra had been in a really bad mood ever since they walked past that one tree she had totally forgotten about, recently the three of them had been leaving school during lunches to lurk in the nearby forest, which used to reside right next to the place her and her old best friend lived. 

“Catra you really should quit smoking it’s really not good for you,” Scorpia pouted, 

Catra couldn't help the slight bitter curl of her upper lip “At least I don't drink…” continuing to finish the joint she had discretely rolled as they made their way back to school,

A breeze of fresh air filled their noses swiftly just as Entrapta joined the conversation “Catra has a good point, with alcohol being much less safe both in terms of danger to her and the people around her,” A slight pause allowed for Scorpia to quickly smile and reassure Entrapta of her interest as she carried on her rant about ‘alcohol statistics’. 

Catra's friend group now was made up of ‘rejects’, with Scorpia being known to be a bit slow, and Entrapta way too intelligent for people to even let her finish her thoughts without them wanting to run away, the numbskull and the genius appreciated each other, and Catra appreciated both of them and their 0 judgement attitudes, Scorpia would do anything for anyone, and Entrapta wouldn't hurt a fly… unless of course flies were hurt when being told stats and information…

They had corrugated together because there were no other people who would tolerate them, Catra was known for being hot-headed, sometimes Catra wondered if that's why her friend group no longer consisted of that old best friend . . .

C + A was carved roughly into a small oak tree in the Forest by two tiny sets of hands and sharp rocks, children's high pitched laughter rolling like a clap of distant thunder in her memories. 

“We will always be together, right?” She had asked

“Always. Promise.” Her best friend had whispered back to her, uncurling her pinky from her small fist and smiling up at Catra. Smiling back, Catra joined their pinkies and agreed, “Always.”

Truth be told - Catra knew that the real reason why she and her old best friend Adora had no interaction whatsoever anymore was not as simple as Catras hotheaded nature, she knew it was because Adora had been adopted. They had shared a bunk bed in the local orphanage, but once Adora was adopted by the towns Mayor, Adora was nowhere to be seen, and for a long while, Catra thought it didn't matter - that somehow, no matter how long they were separated, when they found each other again they would be best friends. 

That wasn't the case, of course. Catra had been left to fend off puberty alone in a shitty orphanage where the main caretaker had consistently put her down, so, who gives a fuck if she smokes? No one thought she could be worth anything anyway… What's the point in trying when there's no one to impress, right? To top the whole mess off…. Catra then presented as an omega, the only way she could survive in that place was by being ‘Scrappy’. She ended up being a lowlife no good scamp, known for zero motivation and violence. 

But Adora, well. 

She had been raised with the tender care of Brightmoons mayor, and lord she turned out as something else, she was the Brightmoon college's best. She had presented as alpha, topped classes in physical education and sciences, filled out into a perfect alpha body that left Betas and Omegas drooling, hell, even a few Alphas joined in the staring competition when Adora was playing sports. 

Catra hadn't seen much of her, this is the first time they've gone to the same place for school since they were little kids, and they were about to attend the first science class of the year, the only class Catra had seen that she and Adora were both registered for.  _ Shit. _

“Catra… we are near the school ground..” Scorpia quietly and quickly intruded on her thoughts.

Catra scoffed and inhaled one last hit, flicking the joint into a nearby rockpile, slowly exhaling before thanking Scorpia and shoving her hands into her pockets, praying she wouldn't be sat near her old best friend - because, surely, Adora wouldn't keep their promise… Not while Catra is like this. 

When Catra got into class, Scorpia left with a wave, wishing both her and Entrapta a good time in Lab, heading off to her extra Maths class, their teacher was Netossa, who was actually kind of chill - so Catra let out a small sigh, and even broke out into a smile as Netossa shouted: “Sit wherever you’d like!” Though that didn't last long because just as she and Entrapta made it to the nearest double lab desk, she added “For now… I will be giving you your seating arrangement shortly.”

After a long rant about how serious she wants everyone to take classes this year now they're in college, she finally announces the seating plan, Entrapta got moved next to some goth guy named Hordak, and a few other people Catra knew were also apparently in this class, but the longer it took Netossa to get to her the longer Catra stressed, her pheromones might start making annoying alphas worry, so to calm herself she bit at her nails, till finally - 

“Catra...You're with Adora over there, on table 5.”

Catra’s stomach dropped. 

Adora perked up upon hearing the name Catra, and almost went into shock. That was definitely Catra. Adora hadn't seen or heard of her in years, well other than the comments about how ‘Catra was bad news’. Adora grew up hearing that the Catra she had grown up with was not the right type of friend. She was reckless and would likely get you into trouble, and some of the other sports players in the locker rooms would mention ‘the omega’ while listening to some jerks talk about omegas was bad enough, but when they first mentioned the name Catra she had almost flipped on the spot, serious rage and an urge to defend her old best friend filled her but the sudden shock that her old best friend was an omega, well… it distracted her from the rage long enough to hear that they were only really commenting on how much of a party animal she was, rather complimentary compared to some of the other Alpha’s conversations about omegas. 

Catra was also known for never paying attention in classes. 

Adora heard a frustrated whisper. “Lucky fucking me.” 

Standing in front of her was a not-so-happy Catra. Adora felt confused at first, but quickly her Alpha wanted to challenge this attitude she was being presented with, 

“Are you complaining?” she asked Catra, letting her gut stew in irritation at the hostile energy Catra had. Adora had almost growled, but a small smell of nervous pheromones stopped her in her tracks, reminding her with sudden clarity that Catra was indeed an Omega, the actual smell of Catra had sobered and shocked her mind as though it had been icy water doused onto her head.

Catra rolled her eyes, shifting her weight to one hip and looking the Alpha up and down, it did strange things to Adora's body, but once more Adora couldn't think much about it as Catra suddenly spoke “I’m smart enough to not complain about this.” Catra grumbled. Catra knew Adora was one of the best at science and could probably help her improve...Stupid Netossa for being a Stupidly good teacher.

Adora was known for being attractive - sure, loads of alphas that actually worked out managed to get that reputation, but what none of the rumours addressed was that Adora was god-like. Her biceps were large, bulging under Adora's weight as she leaned on the Lab table, her shoulders were wide and broad, her silky golden hair framed her like a mane framed a lion, but especially her smell. So many alphas had a disgusting stench. Like sniffing battery acid or something. But Adora… well she smelled like the old ‘newly cut grass’ she remembered her as, and something sweet and new like… fresh apples. It was actually something Catra could stand to keep smelling, meaning maybe sitting next to her old friend wouldn't be so terrible after all. 

Little did Catra know, Adora was thinking something similar, 

_ Sitting next to Catra is going to be the DEATH of her.  _

Yes Catra was known for all the bad she did, but Adora couldn't help but take note of ...all the good… she had a lithe, somehow simultaneously plump and muscular build, her cute new haircut was making Adora want to run her fingers along the back of her head just to feel if it's still as fluffy as it was when they were kids, and her thighs were utterly ..tempting. 

But that wasn't why this would be hell, Adora had seen a fair share of cute omegas, even sharing a home with Glimmer who was the living embodiment of ‘cute’...Glimmer never smelled this good. 

That's why this would be hell. 

Catra’s scent was both familiar and utterly new, a strange exhilaration came each time she smelled her, she still smelled like the cotton and vanilla she remembered, but her scent had also taken a more firey scent, like a warm log fire on a cold day. This wouldn't have been too concerning IF her body wasn't reacting as if Catra was the only omega in the world. She had an urge to just lean closer and inhale - Adora quickly shook that idea out of her head and focused back on Netossa as best she could.

The class only had another 20 minutes, Adora reminded herself after glancing at her watch. 

Adora had tried her best when they were given a quick work task and involved Catra, but Catra seemed not to even want to look at her, let alone do the work, but she did eventually help work it out, it kind of hurt to see her old friend so distant, and also...it kind of hurt her pride that an omega would be so reluctant to work with her, Adora wasn't used to the lack of attention and with the way her body was reacting to the idea of her old friend being an omega, Adora had always known her friend was cute but, the older Catra was...well...Hot. After realising that, Adora felt even more annoyed when Catra left class, practically running into the arms of another Alpha, a large, muscular one, outside the class- Did that Alpha WAIT for Catra? Are they dating? She felt herself begin a low grumble of warning unconsciously, quickly putting a stop to it and glancing around, hoping no one heard that. 

At the end of the day, Catra was actually consoled by the salty ocean smell that Scorpia had, though her omega was not so pleased to leave Adora's aroma, her mind had been yelling to run away as fast as possible, being around Adora was making her feel vulnerable, she had totally forgotten that someone might still think she was smart and capable, no one EVER asked Catras opinion or insisted on her cooperation when sat next to her, usually leaving her alone so she could play with her pencil and ignore class- but the whole time Adora had been asking for her opinion and making them do….ugh….teamwork. 

“Let's get out of here,” Catra muttered once Entrapta caught up, briefly waving to her new friend. 

“Yes, lets!” Entrapta agreed. 

Scorpia headed towards the outdoor field where her girlfriend would likely be waiting, Catra and Entrapta following along, 

“Fucking hell, I was sat with ADORA!” Catra mock yelled, 

“It could be wooorsee Catra..” Scorpia consoled while smiling fondly, 

“Well, I like my lab partner!” Entrapta added joyfully, swinging her arms a little more than usual. 

-

After a week of classes with Catra next to her non-stop, the damning effects of Catra's scent had not given up, and Adora was starting to worry she might walk into her class one day with a full hard-on. 

Adora groaned, “Class with Catra is unbearable..!”

Bow cocked a brow quickly, “Oh?” he pouted, “I hang out with her sometimes, shes super cute.”

Glimmer crossed her arms over her chest and gave a quick noise of discontent, signalling Bow to lean over and kiss her temple to calm her, “What I mean is,” he continues with a short laugh, “Is that she’s actually good company to me in Craft club, she usually shows up to hang out with Perfuma.”

Glimmer hmphs, kissing him quickly on his cheek then returning her gaze to Adora, “What's wrong with the class with her?”

“She’s just so-” Adora groans “...I don't know. I can't focus.”

A short silence permeates the room, Adora's blood rushes under the pressure of their now smug gazes.

Bow is the first to speak, chuckling and starting with, “So...you agree, she's cute.” 

Glimmer laughs and Adora can feel her face go warm. 

“You know Adora, you were super obsessed with her when you first moved here too.” Glimmer added, rather more empathetic sounding than Bow. 

“Oh shut up-” Adora said, getting up and making sure she had her books. “Well, I have science now so.”

“Good luck!” Bow and Glimmer laughed in tandem. 

Luckily, Catra wasn't in class yet, leaving Adora enough time to sit and get out her things, feeling quite ready for the day, but as she finally settled, her eyes lifted to the doorway just the moment that Catra entered, who looks over at her. Her eyes dart down and then back up again, in a manner that Adora guesses is maybe supposed to come across as intimidating, but really just makes it seem like Catra’s checking her out. Adora shifts as her underwear starts feeling just a little tight. Catra looks down again and this time her gaze lingers. Adora quickly makes sure her legs are closed. 

“We have a lot of work to do today,” Adora says, with a harsh, false laugh. 

“Really?” Catra says, voice irritatingly uninterested. “I barely remember what we have been studying.” 

Adora hmphs, non-believing. “Well, I don't remember either. Shall I ask the teacher for an extra class?” 

“Ha ha.” Catra sighs in exasperation. “Okay, whatever, I remember. What do we have to do?”

Adora opens her mouth to explain, taking a deep breath but stops short, blinking in surprise. 

Catra smelled so strong, Adora’s urge to bury her nose into Catras neck or hair suddenly became extremely strong, so she slammed her mouth shut and ceased to try and explain, opting to point at the board where instructions had been written. Catra sat, the pheromones radiating onto Adora became stronger, and she thought to herself how strange she was around Catra, Adora normally prided herself on the control she sustained around omegas, but Catra was an anomaly.

It wasn't just the way her mousy hair framed her classically pretty features or the way her style was so simple, yet somehow so effortlessly polished. There was something about the way she carried herself, with a confidence that might be intimidating to some, with a self-assurance that Adora rarely noticed in people other than, well, herself.  _ Confidence was so sexy on omegas _ , Adora decided. 

“Is someone going into heat?” Adora heard someone directly behind her laugh, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she realised. She shifted her gaze around, looking at Catras side profile, Catra seemed awfully quiet, but inhaling just a little left no doubt in Adora's mind, she could smell Catras heat and - god - It was delectable. 

Adora quickly looked behind her, noticing Lonnie sniffing at the air,  _ Other alphas are noticing _ …Adora felt a rumble in her chest rise, quickly she raised her hand, chancing one last glance at Catra, who started to look a little dazed, rocking a little in her chair,  _ fuck _ . Adora was feeling a little turned on, but quickly masked herself in angry pheromones at the idea of other Alphas scenting Catra’s heat.

Netossa noticed her raised hand and raised her eyebrows, suggesting Adora spoke, “Yes uhm Sorry excuse me but I just accidentally elbowed Catra, can I take her to Medical?”

Netossa looked a little confused but excused them immediately.

Adora’s fingers curl around Catra’s arm and dragged down to hold her wrist. Catra hates the way it makes her skin burn hot.

Suddenly Adora is right in front of her, with her long legs and her stupid, perfect hair. There’s something different about the way she holds herself, like she’s even more irritatingly confident. Pulling Catra along through the class and the empty hallways.

Catra’s pulse thrums.

Adora smells of anger. Catra tests at pulling her wrist back, but her tugging is useless under the large flexing hands, “What are you  _ doing _ ?” Catra wonders aloud, sounding as irritated as she feels, 

“You need to be taken to the medic.” Adora simply states, not looking back at her. 

“Ugh you are so annoying - I can go myself.” 

A moment of silence passes and their steps slow down to a halt, Adora turns sharply and holds her gaze, and Catra feels her cheeks heat up.  _ Shit _ .

“You are the annoying one.”

“You’re so-” Catra forgets how to rebuttal, because suddenly Adora is so close, “You’re so-”

Adora’s fingers curl tighter around her wrist, Catras whole body tenses - from anger, and anticipation.

“Why don't you just listen -” she asks, sharp eyes searching Catras, knowing she's in dangerous territory, her gaze is hot and inquisitive, “Are you trying to tempt me or something?” 

It's only been a moment but Catra’s realised that her heat has started and that Adora is trying to help, but her stupid Omega instinct is begging her to tease this extremely tasty smelling Alpha. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” She couldn't help it, looking up and into Adora's eyes, all fierce and challenging. 

Adora huffs out an impatient breath, so close that Catra feels it.

“Come with me,” Adora says, voice low and deliberately even. 

Catra leans in a little, “Make me.” 

Adora closes the space between them so suddenly that Catra’s eyes widen instinctively, but before either of them could stop themselves Catra’s fingers are in Adora's hair and her mouth is on hers, all desperate and messy, Catra couldn't help the whimper that escaped when Adora's hand gripped her wrist a little tighter and the other went to her waist. Her mouth is soft and then Adora's teeth are digging into Catras bottom lip and it's rough and kind of painful and Catra is really, ...desperately into it.

They shift apart slowly and there’s a long moment where nothing happens, and then Adora takes a step backwards, even still she’s barely a breath away and Catra can tell because Adora’s breath is hot on her face and she’s so close that Catra can feel her tremble, “Shit.” Adora states, taking another step back but not letting go of her wrist, in fact, she turns and opts to drag Catra towards medical, “You’re in heat.”

Catra wallows in the confusion and sound of their padding feet before she responds, “..Yea I think I just figured that.”

Adora rolls her eyes, glad Catra couldn't see, how is Catra still cheeky even when in heat? 

Another moment of silence passes and they're closing in on the medical room, Catra starts again, “Thanks.” she says quietly. 

Adora smiles, “Yea no problem. Sorry about uhm. Kissing you.”

“It's okay, pheromones right?”

“..Right.”


	2. After the Kiss?

Catra sighed deeply, letting herself breath in the stuffy air of her tiny room, she wants to claw at her burning skin but resists, she feels her skin crawl with heat and the noise from the other residents of the orphanage is making her want to rip off her ears, the urge is only made worse when Mrs Weaver knocks sharply on the door with a BANG, BANG! 

"Catra. I know you can't go to school today, but make yourself useful and clean your room. You can at least do that." and without a sound or affirmation from Catra herself, Mrs Weaver takes the moment of silence as a yes, "Good!". 

Mrs Weavers slow steps fade away from under Catras door, a breath she didn't realise was trapped in her throat was released, and her body momentarily relaxed, only to jump suddenly when her phone buzzes from beside her head on the stiff pillow. 

Scorpia: Whats up C? you okay? need me to come round? xx

Smiling at her phone, she types out quickly;

Catra: no worries, not in today bc heat

Scorpia: Oh phewieee

Scorpia: I was worried Adora had done something

Catra's brows shot up in surprise at the mention of Adora, and a wave of embarrassment made her shudder, surely it was embarrassment... Then she watched the message for a moment, as though it would morph into something else,

Catra: adora???? why lol

Scorpia: I heard from Entrapta she elbowed u or smth...

Catra: lololol no im good.

Catra groaned, remembering how awkward she felt after that, how can an alpha just decide to kiss someone like that? Isn't that kind of taking advantage? The more she thought about it the more angry it made her, and her skin burned harder, the body was hot elsewhere, and that blazed hotter too. So unfair. 

Scorpia: Well I have class now! take care xxxx

Catra: kk :) 

A growl rumbled up from her stomach as she realised she'd have to get up and ignore her cramps for long enough to clean, or clean enough that Mrs Wee wee would not shout at her for being lazy as she does when Catra gets too exhausted to pick up a dumb tissue paper or something- 

* * *

Bow finished ruffling his small, annoyed girlfriends hair suddenly, suddenly enough for her to glance up at him curiously, 

"..Bow?" Glimmer questioned, suspicious,

"I just remembered what a little birdie told me."

Neither Adora nor Glimmer spoke, simply curious. 

"I heard that," Bow bulges his eyes slightly and leans towards Adora, trying to look intimidating, "YOU...elbowed Catra... and she had to go to the school nurse." And although he said it with conviction, it sounded like a question. 

Adora flushed as Glimmer looked at her with confusion, "No no i-"

"What the hell Adora?" Glimmer laughed, 

Adora shrugged, glancing around, " I didn't- well- Not really-" 

"Okay wait this is sounding wayyy more suspicious and interesting than just you elbowing someone." Bow paused, putting his hand on his hips, "You can't 'Not really' elbow someone...What did you do?" he asked, smiling. 

Adora sighed, letting her shoulders droop, "I  _ said  _ I elbowed her." 

Adora, Bow and Glimmer all look at each other and Bow and Glimmer just lean in, expecting more,

"..."

"AND?" They ask, simultaneously. 

"Well, that's creepy. Never do that again." Adora declared. After no response and writhing momentarily in the awkward, parental stare of her two friends, she breaks. 

"AALRIGHHTT... I said I elbowed her but I was just getting her out of there, her heat started."

Glimmer swooned and Bow faux fainted, Adora just rolled her eyes.

"Ooh la la...what did you  _ do _ ..?" Glimmer questioned, whilst Bow...

"OH THE HUMANITY!!!!" He stage yelled, "Taking advantage of an omega..."

"I did  _ not _ !" Adora flushed red, "...Probably?"

Now they actually stopped, and looked at her once more, this time they actually looked concerned, though Glimmer also looked amused.

"Wait, what?" they said at the same time, together, again. 

Adora just sneered at their creepy similarities before her witts came back to her, making her feel just a little guilty. 

"I kind of kissed her."

While Glimmer squealed and slapped her knee as though she was in an old timie cartoon, Bow actually continued to look concerned, suddenly quiet. 

"Woooow Adora, thats charming!" Glimmer laughed, 

"I- I know it was bad but-" Adora stopped herself from excusing it, she knew really, Catra's pheromones did a number on her, and she didn't control herself, she had been feeling quite guilty and gross about it afterwards.

Bow stepped forward a little, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I don't know what happened but, did you guys talk about it?" 

After a moment of silence, Bow continued "I'm not sure how well you know Catra but...don't get into that mess"

Adora quickly felt her blood boil, and suddenly a tightness in her chest, her brows furrowed and she moved Bows hand off her shoulder, "What does that mean? She's not a mess-"

Bow quickly raised and waved his arms up calmly "No no oh my god- Not her.. No, I meant...like..."

Bow flushed and Glimmer now looked inquisitive as to what he meant too, 

"I mean- Like h-helping with her heat."

Adora suddenly flushed much, much harder. "I-"

"Bow!?" Glimmer questioned 

"Look- I just don't think that's okay! Catra's been hurt before-"

Abruptly Adora's ears twitched, and her thoughts jerked to a sudden stop, "What do you mean?" She asked,

"Sometimes she talks to Scorpia and Perfuma about stuff, Perfuma kinda encourages her to talk about her issues, and Catra mentions that she really struggles with like- her feelings...or something." Bow took a deep breath, "I only hear parts but like - I don't know, if you don't really like her...dont randomly kiss her dude." Bow, for once, looked genuinely irritated with her.

Adora's guilt swirled in her stomach, her mood souring.

Glimmer also quietened, "...Hey, It's not that serious babe, I think? Right?"

"Yea.." Adora turned, picking up her bag and shuffling through it, the noise of rustling paper cutting the stiff atmosphere,

"I don't mean to be like, judge-y but you know, she's kinda my friend too so...sorry." Bow apologised, Adora isn't sure what he's apologising for, he's right. She waves him off with her hand dismissively. 

"I get that Bow," finally, zipping her bag shut she swings it onto her back, heading for science, feeling a little bit like a kicked puppy.

After a few steps away, she hears the hushed whisper of Glimmer scolding Bow for taking it too seriously, but Adora thinks he was definitely doing Catra a favour... 

_ Im such an asshole.  _

Walking into science felt way less fun than usual, knowing Catra wouldn't be in all week really bothered her. I need to apologise, again? I think I apologised...I hope I did. Oh god, what if I didn't?! What if that really was taking advan-

The bell signalling the start of class makes her jump, stifling the thoughts as quickly as they'd arrived. 

"Alright settle down!"

Adora lets herself be swept away by the class project, the noisy students, Lonnie and Kyle bickering behind her, and soon, science is over, the infernal bell ringing once more, 

Adora takes her time packing up, not wanting to bump into Catras friends, especially the big one outside the door waiting for ...Entrapta...was it? Well anyway, she hopes neither of them know about what happened, especially the big one. 

But that was a huge mistake. 

"And can someone take Catras notes to her!!" Netossa said as she advertised a pile of work up in the air, waiting for Catras friends to be gone before leaving was a big mistake, making eye contact with Netossa as she asked about who will take them was the second mistake, "Oh you! Adora, perfect, you're partnered with her, do you know her address?"

"Uhh-" Adora considered lying, saying she didnt know, in fact- she didnt have time- she had to go-

But Netossa has already walked over to her desk, "Its the orphanage, 56 Horde road, thanks." Netossa slides the papers onto the table between them, winks, and starts to power walk out of class. 

"..Are you serious..." Adora asks, perhaps asking whatever higher power decided that would be a funny situation to put her in.

After Adora had finished all her classes, she swiftly avoided Bow's probing questions about how she was, because she wasnt sure, how was she meant to feel? 

She had kissed an Omega in heat, out of nowhere, she almost definitely had a thing for Catra, but it was still wrong, it takes advantage of her heat. That was a fucked up thing to do...right? Yeah. And now she had to go back to their childhood home, try to apologise and then hand over goddamn schoolwork, yeah. Real charming. 

Adora groaned, starting a brisk pace towards the orphanage, she hadn't gone this way in years, it used to remind her of Catra, maybe it still does, at some point in her life, her feelings for Catra became kind of distracting, she always wanted to know if she was okay, or adopted, or happy? Maybe dating someone? For a long time, she wondered whether Catra had presented as an Alpha, Beta or an Omega...well now she knew, she knew well. 

Her chest expanded and deflated with cold air, her cheeks feeling cold despite the warmth of her body remembering the girl...  _ Maybe I've had a thing for Catra for a lot longer than just since science class _ , she pondered if she had felt this way about her as a child, but really all she remembers of her childhood was fun, never the scary, magnetic rush Catra gives her now, maybe the old feeling was something akin to the feeling she has now, but the distance has made her nervous, and the nerves give her butterflies.

She wants to know whether Catra still hates bathtimes, or favours sleeping curled up as compared to on her back or tummy, she wonders if Catra remembers their promises... she also wonders if Catra has forgotten, or doesn't care. It feels desperate, and wrong, but she wants Catra to want to know about her too. Even if she doesn't like her the way Adora likes her, Adora will always be her friend. 

Her brisk pace makes her arrive on Horde road a lot earlier than she expected, and she almost slows her pace to a halt at the nostalgia of it all, puffs of hot air leave her mouth, she smiles to herself and makes her way down the final stretch - To see Catra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I made this into a 3 chap thing, just wanted a little more ...complexity ??? before the smexity??? honestly kill me now for writing that lol
> 
> anyway biden won, which sucks less than trump winning so :D


End file.
